Rupee Larso
Rupee Larso of the Larso clan and his hulking bodyguard Barta (Bātsu in the Japanese version) are a bounty fight in Skies of Arcadia Legends. Although Vyse and crew believed it was Barta they would need to capture (because of his size), it was indeed the child Rupee. After the death of his father Rupee had to take the helm as leader of the Larso clan. Information After his defeat at the hands of Vyse and company he decides (at the advice of Vyse and Aika) to make carpets for a living instead, saying that his mother told him his carpets always sold quickly and were in high demand. It seems he did not want to be a pirate at all. Although it seemed he may not have wanted to at first, Barta has decided to join him and together they seek a new, less painful life. It is currently unknown wether or not the rest of the Larso clan has joined him or have continued to be pirates. Combat Rupee and Barta can be fought by the party any time after the party completes the Temple of Pyrynn. Both are red element enemies. Rupee Rupee's attack options include the magic spells Increm, Pyrum, Sacri, Drilnos, Panika (although he will only use Sacri on Barta). If Barta is active in battle, Rupee can also use the Super Move Berserk Rupee, where he launches Barta head first into a single target for massive damage, often a one hit ko, especially if he casted Increm on himself. However, he will only use it after taking a certain amount of damage, so avoid attacking him if you want to prevent him from using this Super Move. It is recommended that you focus your attacks on Barta and maintain a constant usage of Delta Shield until they both go down. Rupee's moveset: * Increm ::Increases Barta's or Rupee's strength and defense by 25%. Cannot be removed by casting Driln or Drilnos. * Drilnos ::Reduces all of the party's stats by 25%. This spell will also remove Increm and Quika buffs, but Drilnos' effects must be removed with the Curia spell or a Curia Crystal before reapplying Increm and Quika. * Pyrum ::Magic fire spell that inflicts heavy damage across the entire party. * Panika ::Inflicts Confusion upon a random character. * Sacri ''' ::Rupee will heal Barta or himself for 500 HP. * '''Berserk Rupee ::A single targeting attack that does fatal damage to the party member with the lowest amount of HP. Berserk Rupee can be avoided if the player does not attack Rupee until after defeating Barta. * Guard ::Rupee can also guard on some turns, halving damage received. Barta Barta's attack options include a physical attack and the Super Moves Legendary Punch (which is often, but not always, used after Legendary Charge) and Legendary Fire (which has a chance of inflicting fatigue). If Rupee is active in battle, he will sometimes use a Sacri crystal on him (but like Rupee, he will never use them on himself). Until Barta goes down he will continue to heal Rupee with said crystals; thus it is highly recommended that you tackle Barta first before dealing with Rupee. Barta's moveset in bullet form * Attack * Legendary Charge / Legendary Punch -- an attack combo that does severe damage to the party member with the greatest amount of HP * Legendary Fire -- a single targetting attack that does decent damage and can cause Fatigue * Sacri Crystal -- a non-attacking move that restores 500 HP to Rupee Warning: Barta can use Legendary Punch without using Legendary Charge when he runs low on health. He can also do this if you defeat Rupee first. Defeat When defeated, Rupee and Barta drop a Captain's Hat and a Paranta Seed, respectively. Reporting their defeat to the Sailor's Guild will net you 2,000 Gold. Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Red Enemies Category:Wanted List